Don't Angry, Dear
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [COMPLETED!] #Rated 18# Kojuuro yang merasa cemburu dan kecewa karena Sasuke tidak mau melakukan hal 'itu' dengannya dan menuduh bahwa Sasuke tidak mencintainya lagi. Lantas, apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan untuk membuat Kojuuro percaya padanya?/KojuuSasu!/BL/Yaoi/My first lemon!/DLDR!/RnR? :)/Plis jangan bully saya! DX


**Don't Angry, Dear**

 **Chara (s) : Katakura Kojuuro and Sarutobi Sasuke**

 **Rate : Mature for Lemon :D**

 **Warning (s) : Yaoi, hard lemon, AU, AT, OOC, gaje, less description, so many typos, kurang hot :v kesamaan ide? Mungkin kita jodoh *plak***

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA belong to CAPCOM**

 **MATURE CONTENTS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **:chacha:**

.

.

.

Hari ini telah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 _am_. Mentari telah tinggi dan semakin menampakkan sinarnya.

"Uhh..." mata hitam Kojuuro pun terbuka. Ia terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali akibat kurang tidur karena habis bergadang menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. Kojuuro pun mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang merasa gerah dan lelah.

Setelah mandi, pria itu pun sudah dalam keadaan rapi, dia ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada kekasihnya yang sudah bangun dari tadi.

"-?" hidungnya pun menangkap aroma masakan dari arah dapur. Dan kebetulan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu pun merasa lapar. Sehingga ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur.

Kojuuro pun mendapati sang kekasih, Sarutobi Sasuke tengah memasakkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua. Mereka berdua tinggal di apartemen berdua. Tagihan apartemen pun mereka bayar bersama. Orang sekitar pun tak ada yang menyangka bahwa mereka adalah sepasang _gay_ karena mereka tak memperlihatkan rasa sayang mereka di depan umum.

Kojuuro pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pemuda bersurai oranye itu, "Selamat pagi, sayang..." ujarnya membisikkan kalimat sambutan yang hangat di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menjadi gugup dan kemudian menjawab, "Selamat pagi, Kojuuro..." kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sedang masak apa, sayang? Sepertinya enak." tanya Kojuuro

"Aku sedang memasak bubur untuk sarapan pagi kita." jawab Sasuke dengan lembut, "Kamu tunggu saja, nanti aku persiapkan."

"Tidak mau." balas Kojuuro dengan manja dan pemuda bercodet di pipi kiri itu menempelkan dagunya ke tengkuk putih Sasuke, "Aku mau 'sarapan' yang lain." lanjutnya.

"Ah..." Sasuke pun mengerti. Kemudian pria bermarga Sarutobi itu pun mengecup mesra bibir Kojuuro.

Manis.

Tetapi hal itu sudah biasa dilakukan mereka setiap hari. Kojuuro menginginkan yang lain.

Mereka sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun dan tinggal bersama delapan bulan yang lalu. Namun, Sasuke dan Kojuuro tak pernah melakukan hubungan seksual sekalipun.

"Sudah, kan?" tanya Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Ia pun menjadi terheran ketika melihat reaksi Kojuuro yang tampak biasa saja.

"Kojuuro?" panggil Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"A-ah, ada apa?" tanya Kojuuro yang kikuk karena sadar akan lamunannya.

"Kau tidak suka dengan ciumanku barusan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit sedih.

"Suka sih, tapi..." jawab Kojuuro dengan kalimat yang terputus.

"Tapi apa?"

"...selama kita tinggal bersama, apakah kau tak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan 'sesuatu' denganku?" sambungnya seraya menanyakan hal yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Wajah putih Sasuke pun memerah. Pikirannya pun langsung tertuju ke hal tersebut, "Ti-tidak..." jawab Sasuke menggeleng lemah.

"..." Kojuuro pun menundukkan kepalanya. Tampaknya ia merasa kecewa sekali, "Sudah aku duga sebelumnya." dan pria berambut klimis itu pun membalikkan tubuh tegapnya membelakangi sang uke.

"K-Kojuuro, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang semakin tak mengerti.

"Kau...masih menyukai Sanada itu, kan?" tuduh Kojuuro yang belum jelas akan kebenarannya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau salah besar, Katakura!" balas Sasuke dengan nada membentak, "Kalau aku masih menyukai Yukimura, aku tak mungkin mau berpacaran denganmu. Kau mengerti?" sambungnya. Namun Kojuuro malah tak mau menggubrisnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Aku ke kampus duluan. Kau sarapan saja sendiri."

 **BLAM!** Pintu apartemen mereka pun terbanting cukup keras. Membuat Sasuke merasa kesal sendiri.

"Dia menyebalkan!"

 **:chacha:**

Sasuke pun membanting ranselnya di bangku kelasnya. _Mood_ nya sedang memburuk karena pertengkaran yang tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Kojuuro yang tiba-tiba ngambek karena Sasuke menjawab bahwa dia belum mau berhubungan badan dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Oi, _Saru_!" terdengar suara serak dari pintu kelas.

Sasuke pun menoleh ke sumber suara, "Ah, ada apa Masamune?" tanyanya seraya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Kelihatannya kau nggak semangat hari ini." jawab pemuda bermata satu itu, "Ngomong-ngomong, Kojuuro ke mana? Biasanya kalian berdua nempel." tanyanya seraya menggoda pemuda bersurai oranye itu.

Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Oi, Sasuke. Aku sedang bertanya padamu."

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedang ada pikiran. Sebenarnya, tadi pagi aku bertengkar dengan Kojuuro." ujar Sasuke memangku dagunya, "Dia belum datang ke kampus? Padahal dia pergi duluan dari pada aku." tanya Sasuke.

Masamune pun menggeleng, "Aku tidak bertemu dengannya," jawabnya, "Kalian kenapa bisa bertengkar?"

Sasuke pun menundukkan kepalanya, "Masamune, aku ingin bertanya padamu..." ungkapnya.

"Huh? Apa?" dan Masamune pun hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apakah kau dan Yukimura...sudah berhubungan badan? U-uh maksudku...begitulah." tanya Sasuke dengan kikuk. Wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sungguh memalukan menanyakan hal seperti itu di depan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau sedang ngigau, ya?" tanya Masamune yang ikutan _blushing_ , "Aku dan Yukimura sudah dua kali melakukakan 'itu'." jawab Masamune dengan jujur.

"Aish, aku nggak ngerti. Jadi masalahnya apa?!" tanya Masamune langsung ke inti.

Sasuke pun menceritakan semuanya yang menyebabkan mereka bertengkar.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi...Kojuuro cemburu sama Yuki? Wow!" ujar Masamune memangut-mangut setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda yang memiliki loreng di wajahnya itu.

"Begitulah..." balas Sasuke, "Sebaiknya aku harus apa?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan.

"Pancing saja hasratnya. Dia kan sudah lama ingin 'gituan' sama kamu. _Simple_ , kan?" tanya Masamune mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sungguh saran yang jelek sekali.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Sasuke pun bertanya kembali.

"Itu sih tergantung usaha kamu."

 **:chacha:**

Hari pun telah berganti malam. Sekarang, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 _pm_. Sasuke pun mulai merasa gelisah karena hari ini Kojuuro bolos kuliah dan sampai sekarang belum pulang juga. Apakah kali ini Kojuuro benar-benar marah padanya?

Rasanya...sedih sekali.

"Apa aku harus mencarinya, ya?" gumam Sasuke bermonolog. Kemudian ia pun membuka pintu untuk keluar dari apartemen mereka untuk mencari sang kekasih.

 **Cklek!**

"-!" mata coklat Sasuke pun membelalak. Ia mendapati Kojuuro yang baru pulang di hadapannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya. Kemudian ia mencueki Sasuke dan melewati begitu saja. Namun tangan Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Kojuuro.

"Kojuuro, maafkan aku. Aku yang salah..." kemudian Sasuke pun memegang tangan kanan pemuda bercodet di pipi kiri itu, "Aku...mencintai dirimu." lanjutnya.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi dariku." kemudian Sasuke pun memberanikan diri untuk menarik kerah kemeja Kojuuro. Ia hilangkan rasa malunya hanya untuk menjadi lebih agresif di hadapan kekasihnya.

Hanya untuk hari ini.

Sasuke pun mencium dan melumat bibir Kojuuro dengan lembut. Sedangkan Kojuuro masih diam saja. Ia menerima saja akan perlakuan dari pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Sasuke belum mau menyerah. Dan kemudian pemuda bermarga Sarutobi itu pun mendorong kasar tubuh Kojuuro ke dinding. Dalam keadaan masih berciuman, Sasuke terus melumat dan memainkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut milik Kojuuro. Decakan ciuman mereka pun membuat malam ini terasa lebih bersuara.

"Mmhh..." dan sebuah erangan dari sang _seme_ berhasil keluar atas usahanya barusan. Setelah puas bermain lidah, Sasuke pun melanjutkan ke arah leher. Dengan rasa cinta, ia pun mencium, menjilat, dan menggigit leher tan Kojuuro hingga membentuk sebuah _kissmark._

"A-aaahhn~" Kojuuro pun melenguh karena hanya mendapatkan perlakuan kecil itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka, kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. Sedangkan Kojuuro hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Ia sendiri tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke berani melakukan hal ini.

Kemudian, Sasuke pun melanjutkan 'kegiatan'nya dengan membuka kancing kemeja Kojuuro satu persatu hingga menampakkan dada bidang yang membuat Sasuke menjadi merona sendiri.

"S-Sasuke?" panggil Kojuuro ketika Sasuke telah melucuti kemejanya hingga sekarang Kojuuro dalam keadaan telanjang dada.

"Ya?" sahut pemuda itu.

Dan tiba-tiba, Kojuuro pun membalas ciuman Sasuke. Bahkan lebih ganas dari ciuman yang Sasuke lakukan tadi. Mengemut bibir Sasuke layaknya permen. Hingga _saliva_ mereka berdua pun bercampur. Perlakuan Katakura pun membuat Sasuke menjadi tidak berdaya, hingga mereka berdua sudah tidak sadar bahwa mereka sekarang sedang bertindihan di lantai.

"Ahh...nngghh..." dan Sasuke pun masih dalam tindihan Kojuuro. Kedua tangannya pun dikunci dengan erat sehingga ia tidak bisa memberi perlawanan. Ia sekarang merasa terbang akan perlakuan indah ini.

Desahan demi desahan mereka berdua ciptakan di malam kelam ini.

"Di sini dingin. Kita pindah ke kamar, yuk?" tanya Kojuuro kepada Sasuke.

"Hhmm..." balas Sasuke dengan satu kali anggukan. Dan kemudian, Kojuuro pun mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dengan gaya _bridal style._

* * *

.

.

.

Kedua pria ini sekarang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Kojuuro pun telah membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di atas ranjang.

"Ja-jangan lihat aku. Aku malu..." ujar Sasuke menutup wajahnya yang memerah itu.

Kojuuro pun merangkak ke arah ukenya kemudian bertanya, "Siapa duluan yang mengajakku untuk melakukan ini, hm?" kemudian Kojuuro pun memegang dagu Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Sekarang milikku sudah 'bangun' kau harus bertanggung jawab." ujar Kojuuro memegang 'kepunyaannya' di hadapan Sasuke yang tengah melotot itu.

"Puaskan aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke pun menurut. Kemudian pemuda berambut oranya itu pun memegang 'benda' Kojuuro yang sudah mengeras dari tadi. Dengan lembut, Sasuke pun terus 'memijat' benda itu hingga sang _seme_ pun melenguhkan desahan.

"Nnhh...aahhh...lebih cepat, Sasuke. Jilat itu, nnhh..." perintahnya seolah mengandung mantra hipnotis yang membuat Sasuke menurut untuk melakukan apa yang Kojuuro katakan.

"S-Sasuke, aku akan keluar –aahhh..." keringat pun mulai keluar dari pelipis Kojuuro. Ia merasa tak tahan lagi akan kenikmatan duniawi yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Keluarkan saja, Kojuuro. Aku tak keberatan." jawab Sasuke mengiyakan.

"AAAHH!" dan cairan cinta itu pun keluar dari kepunyaan pria berambut klimis itu. Cairan itu menyembur ke wajah Sasuke yang merasa takjub dan malu akan pengalaman pertamanya ini.

"Ah, maaf." kemudian Kojuuro membersihkan 'cairan putih' yang mengotori wajah Sasuke itu.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Justru senang karena telah memuaskanmu." balas Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Ini belum berakhir, sayang." ujar Kojuuro yang memasang sebuah seringaian, "Sekarang giliranku yang akan 'memuaskanmu'." kemudian Kojuuro pun membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk menungging.

"K-kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti.

"Kau turuti saja apa kataku." jawab Kojuuro mencium bibir Sasuke untuk menenangkan perasaan gelisah dari kekasihnya itu.

"Mmhh..." dan Sasuke pun hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan dari sang kekasih.

Orang yang dicintainya.

Kemudian, Kojuuro pun memasukkan dua jari kirinya ke anus Sasuke untuk melakukan pemanasan.

"Akh! S-sakit sekali." Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya karena menahan rasa sakit yang Kojuuro ciptakan. Bahkan air mata pun sedikit keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Sstt...tahan sebentar ya, sayang. Ini baru permulaan." Kojuuro pun memaklumi akan reaksi Sasuke. Meski Kojuuro sudah paham akan seluk beluk hubungan _gay_ dari menonton film biru. Tampaknya Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu akan _roleplay_ ini.

Kemudian ia pun menambah menuju ke tiga jari hingga ke empat jari agar akan lebih mudah untuk melakukan penetrasi nantinya. Sedangkan _uke_ nya pun terus merintih kesakitan agar ini segera dihentikan.

Namun Kojuuro tidak mau ini semua berhenti. Nafsu dan ego telah mengalahkan perasaannya kepada pemuda yang sedang disetubuhinya itu.

Dan kemudian Kojuuro pun mengoleskan _lotion_ ke 'miliknya' untuk melancarkan penetrasi ke dalam Sasuke.

Hingga 'benda' itu berhasil menancap ke dalam tubuh sang _uke._

"Akh! Pe-pelan-pelan, Kojuuro." ujar Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut akan terjangan yang dilakukan oleh Kojuuro. Kedua tangannya masih meremas seprei ranjang mereka.

Kojuuro pun mendiamkan miliknya di tubuh Sasuke sebentar untuk membiarkan anus Sasuke beradaptasi dengan miliknya yang cukup besar itu. Kemudian pemuda bercodet kiri itu pun menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan yang memberikan kenikmatan sendiri bagi Sasuke.

"A-aahhn...uunghh~" Sasuke pun mendesah hebat karena rasa sakitnya pun menghilang dan digantikan oleh surgawi yang sedang ia rasakan, "I-ini nikmat sekali, -aahhh...Kojuuro, teruskan ini, aahhn~" ujar Sasuke yang pikirannya yang sudah tidak terkontrol lagi. Membuat Kojuuro menyetubuhi Sasuke semakin menjadi.

Hingga Sasuke pun terus menyebut nama Kojuuro di setiap desahannya.

"Yah, teruslah menyebut namaku, Sasuke. Nnhh..." balas Kojuuro yang juga tengah memainkan 'barang' dan bokong Sasuke hingga mereka berdua sekarang sudah berkeringat. Hingga Kojuuro pun mengeluarkan sarinya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Kemudian Kojuuro pun mengeluarkan 'miliknya' dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengulum miliknya. Sekarang hasrat si kidal itu sudah tak terbendung lagi. Rasa lelah belum menghampiri mereka berdua.

Rasa itu masih menghampiri mereka untuk melakukan yang lebih.

Ia ingin memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya.

Yang akan menurut hanya kepadanya.

"Mmmhh..." Sasuke pun menjilat dan mengulum kepunyaan Kojuuro dengan lembut. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu terus berusaha untuk merangsang _g-spot_ milik Kojuuro agar keluar lagi. Sedangkan Kojuuro meremas rambut Sasuke dan terus memejamkan matanya yang mempertandakan bahwa ia berada di puncak kenikmatan.

Dan kemudian Kojuuro pun membanting tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar ke kasur. Dan kemudian gantian Kojuuro yang meremas milik Sasuke yang juga ikutan mengeras karena terangsang.

"Ternyata kau juga ingin ini, kan?" tanya Kojuuro yang masih meremas milik Sasuke itu.

"Nnnhh...diamlah...aahhhnnn." dan Sasuke pun tak mau menjawab pertanyaan nakal dari kekasihnya.

Kemudian Kojuuro pun menghentikan remasannya dan melanjutkan dengan menindih Sasuke lagi. Dari bibir, leher, dada, perut hingga 'benda' itu pun dijelajahi oleh Kojuuro yang membuat Sasuke menggeliat sendiri.

Dan Kojuuro pun memasukkan 'kejantanannya' lagi ke dalam Sasuke yang masih terbaring itu. Kedua kaki dan betis Sasuke pun mengunci pinggang Kojuuro agar 'milik' Kojuuro terus berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia tak mau semua ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Dan sang _seme_ pun menggoyangkan tubuh dan pinggulnya untuk memberikan kenikmatan untuk sang _uke_ dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke pun terus mendesah membara, memberikan semangat sendiri bagi Kojuuro untuk terus melakukan ini.

"Kojuuro, ini sungguh luar biasa, kyaahhnn..." ujar Sasuke yang terus mendesah dalam tindihan Kojuuro.

"Kau senang kan? Hmm?" tanya Kojuuro yang mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Sasuke.

Hingga persetubuhan mereka pun telah membuat mereka _orgasme_ untuk ke-berapa kalinya.

"AAHHNN~ KOJUURO, AKU MAU KELUAR!" pekik Sasuke yang merasa tak tahan lagi dengan kenikmatan ini.

"Keluarkan saja, Sasuke. Aku juga mau keluar, nngghh..." balas Kojuuro yang juga telah sampai ke puncak _orgasme_ nya.

"Nnhh...aahhh..." dan mereka berdua pun saling menyemburkan cairan cinta milik mereka masing-masing pertanda mereka sudah puas malam ini.

Dan Kojuuro pun ambruk dalam keadaan menindih Sasuke. Dan tak lupa pula Kojuuro mengusap rambut dan mengecup dahi Sasuke sebagai rasa sayangnya. Kemudian Kojuuro pun berpindah tempat ke samping Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah itu.

"Sasuke?" panggil Kojuuro menghadap wajah Sasuke yang masih memerah itu.

"Ya, Kojuuro?" sahut sang uke.

"Kau menyesal telah melakukan ini denganku?" tanya Kojuuro memegang pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke pun menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang kau kembali seperti semula." jawabnya.

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku, kan? Aku telah membuktikan semuanya untukmu." dan Sasuke pun bertanya kembali kepada pemuda berambut klimis itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku yang terlalu cemburu, egois, dan juga membuatmu terpaksa untuk melakukan ini."

"Sudahlah," ujar Sasuke menutup mulut Kojuuro dengan telunjuknya, "Semuanya telah terjadi. Aku tak menyesali ini sedikitpun." lanjutnya.

"Yang penting, kau masih mencintaiku..."

"Dan aku pun mencintaimu." ujar Sasuke dengan lirih. Sedangkan Kojuuro hanya tersenyum tipis dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat, mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke..."

"Dan kuharap, akan terus begini..."

Malam ini menjadi malam yang indah dan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua. Berbagi kasih dan berbagi cinta antara mereka berdua.

 **FINN**

* * *

 **A/N :** *banting _notebook_ * _Fic lemon_ macam apa, ini? DX _hallo minna_ jumpa lagi dengan saya _author_ gaje yang alay yang berencana mau pensi, hohoho. Ini _fic lemon_ pertama saya :3 pertama ragu mau _publish_ karena masih tahap revisi. Tapi...ya udah lah, dari pada nanti demam karena nggak kesampaian, lalu _publish_ aja. Yang pastinya ini gaje parah, dan aku sama sekali nggak bisa bikin _fic lemon_ tapi suka baca _fic lemon_ mwahahahah :v *tertawa _lucknut_ * para mastah di mohon kritiknya~ *tebar bunga*

Kojuuro : Nih _author_ kesambet apa sampai-sampai bikin _fic lemon_? Mana kita yang jadi korbannya pula -_-

Sasuke : Entahlah *geleng* mungkin dia lagi dalam mode bejad kali :3

Chacha : Aku denger loh -_- /masih mimisan kemudian mengejar KojuuSasu pakai sapu ijuk/

 _Review_ , kripik, dan saran, onegai? :D

 _See you,_

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**


End file.
